


Warmth

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cliche, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fucking, Hot Cocoa, Injury, Oral, Oral Sex, Recovery, Sam Winchester's Monster Cock, Sex, snowed in trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Snowed in at the cabin, utterly alone… the perfect opportunity for Sam to tell you exactly how he feels.





	Warmth

 

The snow was coming down thick and fast, and before you or Sam even awoke, it was three feet deep and the car was impossible to move. You woke first, and Sam found you at the window, watching the white stuff pile up outside the remote cabin. It had been his idea to come here, to recuperate from the hunt that had almost cost you your life.

Dean remained at the bunker, working on another case with Jody, but he checked in via cellphone several times a day. It was obvious he was missing the both of you, but he’d practically forced you out of the door in one of the bunker’s better vehicles, sending you for a much needed break.

“I don’t think I’ve seen snow like this in… years,” you whispered, hugging the blanket to your shoulders as you watched the flakes coming down. “Good thing we went to the store on the way up here.”

Sam smiled, nudging you a little with his elbow, and you dragged your eyes from the winter scene to look up at him. “How about I get a fire going? You should eat.”

“You should too,” you scolded in return. “I bought some oatmeal yesterday. I can warm the milk, put a little honey in it?”

“Sounds perfect,” he replied, his smile widening and his dimples became more pronounced. Pushing down the thoughts of his attractiveness, and the effect he  _ always _ had on you, you moved towards the kitchen, occasionally glancing over to where Sam was piling logs onto the fireplace, expertly placing the kindling. There was a whoosh as the flames took hold, and a few minutes later, the warmth crept out into the room.

The oatmeal was finished quickly, and you carried both bowls over to the large sofa, ignoring the various bloodstains on it. It was a hunter’s cabin, one frequently used at that, so the bloodstains were the least of your worries. Sigils adorned the walls and doors, and you’d lost count of the amount of devil’s traps around the place.

“Thanks,” Sam murmured, taking the bowl and sitting next to you, crowding in close to share warmth. You weren’t about to move away; human contact kept you going most days, and Sam… Sam was your best friend.

Which was part of the reason you’d never brought up your attraction to him.

Oatmeal devoured, Sam pulled his legs up, stretching out on the cushions, and you easy fell into place beside him, absently combing your fingers through his long hair. A book sat on the table - possibly one he’d been reading last night - and he reached out to pick it up. “You ever read this?”

You peered at the cover, reading the gold embossed words. “A Christmas Carol?” you read, pulling a face. “Does watching the Muppets count?”

Sam laughed at that, shaking his head. “No. It’s a good book. Want me to read it to you?” His eyes were bright and hopeful, and you relented, although you felt a little like a child being read to by an adult. He pushed up, and for a second, you thought he was changing his mind, but then he shifted to the opposite end of the couch, patting his lap. “C’mere.”

Hesitantly, you tugged your blanket around your shoulders a little more, before laying across his impossibly long legs, settling into the warmth of his soft body. Sam cleared his throat, opening the first page, beginning to read aloud. “Marley was dead, to begin with…”

His voice was so soothing, that you quickly started to doze, your mind creating images of Victorian London, and the scenes Sam was describing. You didn’t wake up, even when Sam dozed off himself, and while the snow continued to deepen outside, and the fire dulled to a warm glow of embers, both of you slumbered, wrapped in each other.

The fire had long died when you woke, finding Sam watching you with a lazy grin on his face. “Hey,” you croaked, pushing yourself up, immediately regretting the decision as the cold assaulted you. You shivered, pulling the blanket closer, glancing to the window. “Still hasn’t stopped snowing, huh?”

Sam followed your line of sight, craning his neck to glance at the whited out glass, the slightest peek of dark clouds above the drift that had piled up. “I guess not. We’ve been out for a few hours. How are you feeling?”

“Cold,” you joked, smiling, and Sam laughed, nodding. “Can we put the fire back on?”

“Of course. I’ll get some more blankets. How about some hot cocoa?” he suggested, and you nodded enthusiastically, moving out of the way so he could get up. As soon as he moved, you dived into his spot, stealing all the warmth he’d left behind. “Here,” he muttered, pulling off his sweater, handing it to you, and you gaped, frowning at the thin t-shirt he had underneath. “Come on, put it on.”

“You’ll freeze,” you pointed out, slipping your fingers under his to accept the sweater. Sam shrugged, turning away, heading for the bedroom as you pulled the clothing over your head. “I guess they build ‘em better in Kansas, huh?”

He laughed at that, disappearing into the other room, reemerging a few moments later with a fresh sweater, and two more blankets, along with a pillow. Dumping them on the couch next to you, he continued onwards to the kitchen, picking up the oatmeal bowls and placing them in the sink. You snuggled into the blankets, unconsciously building a nest as Sam warmed the milk, filling the room with a delicious sweet smell.

“Here you go,” he said, walking over with two steaming cups, placing them on the table in front of you. The cocoa was perfectly arranged, with cream and a few marshmallows dotted on top, and you inhaled deeply. Sam smiled at you, bundled up in the covers, before he started on the fire. When it was roaring again, he stood straight, rubbing his hands together. “Room for a small one in that nest you’ve built?”

You nodded, allowing him into your tiny fortress, shivering as his cold hands slid around your waist. “Jeez, Sam, you’re freezing. Come here.” Grabbing his hands, you rubbed them with your own, suddenly aware of the close proximity between you, the inches between your faces. “Why didn’t we go to a hotel again?”

Sam shrugged, smiling. “I guess this is safer? I’m not entirely unimpressed,” he commented, leaning in even closer. “The company is pretty awesome.”

Heat flooded your cheeks, and you looked down at his cold fingers, your own body shivering but not from the cold. “You know… there’s somewhere a whole lot warmer you could put your hands.” He raised an eyebrow at that, and you swallowed nervously, shifting so you were laying back against him, the covers providing heavy protection from the cold. “Right here,” you whispered, placing his hands underneath the sweater, just under the cup of your bra. Sam inhaled sharply, his fingers twitching as he settled into place. “That better?”

“Depends,” Sam muttered, squeezing you slightly, his mouth right by your ear. Hot breath fanned across your cheek, and your own breathing quickened in response. “Is it warmer anywhere else?”

“Sam…”

“I know,” he acknowledged, all too aware of your reservations about anything happening between you. He’d attempted to kiss you, once, and you’d rejected him, citing that you didn’t want to ruin your friendship. “But this… us…”

“I don’t wanna lose you,” you interrupted, even though your body was totally responding to the soft stroke of his fingers against your ribcage. “It would kill me, Sam, if something went wrong between us -”

“I don’t think it would,” he insisted, “because I love you, and I never wanna let you go.” The declaration filled the silence between you, and you let your eyes fall shut as his hands wandered further north, cupping your breasts through your bra. “Y/N, you’re all I think about. When we’re just hanging out or hunting; I wanna take care of you. I wanna fight beside you. I wanna build a life with you.”

You couldn’t stop the automatic reaction as you arched against him, feeling the hardness of his cock against the small of your back. Sam shifted, putting his legs either side of you on the wide couch, and you whimpered when he held you close. “I… I want that too… but…”

“Then why shouldn’t we?” he asked, keeping his voice soft. “I’m miserable being so close to you and not being able to touch you like this. I know you’re miserable too. This life… it’s too hard to not have the things we want.” His fingers were creeping down again, underneath your shirt this time, and you were briefly thankful that his hands were warm as he touched your bare skin. “If you say no, I’ll stop,” he offered.

You didn’t want to say no.

“Sam…” You could feel him tense, waiting for the rejection, and your heart thundered in your ears. “I don’t wanna be without you.” Scrambling away from his touch, you turned, kneeling between his legs. “Ever,” you added, leaning in close to him, taking the first jump towards what you’d always wanted.

The room was warming up now, but both of you were oblivious to the cold as Sam pulled you close, surrendering to your demanding lips and tongue. He moaned into you, tugging the covers up over your back when they slipped, his hands roaming like he didn’t know where to stop. “Y/N -” The way he groaned your name was as delicious as the cocoa still steaming on the table.

It was a tight space, and you knew you’d probably be better off in the bedroom, but the nest you’d built around the both of you, and the warm glow of the fire, was too much to leave. Wiggling around, you managed to get your pants and underwear off, and Sam struggled to push his jeans down, letting them pool around his knees. The position you were in had him trapped, legs pinned underneath you, and when your hand came into contact with his thick, long cock, you gasped.

He, of course, sported that cocky Winchester grin that you normally saw on Dean’s face. “You okay?” he asked, knowing that the size of his dick was probably intimidating.

“You don’t scare me, Sam Winchester,” you murmured, bending down underneath the covers, gripping him firmly with one hand. Sam watched, barely able to breathe as you disappeared from sight. The second your tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, he sucked in a breath and groaned loudly, thrusting his hips uncontrollably up towards your touch.

You couldn’t see much under the blankets, and relied on touch to tease him, dragging your tongue up and down his length slowly, feeling him twitch under your ministrations. His balls tensed when you gently cradled them in your fingers, and the sound he made when you pressed your tongue into the dip between the base of his cock and his sac was delicious. His hands clenched in the blankets, making a rustling sound, and you smiled at the way he was reacting to you.

“Y/N.” He moaned your name over and over, interspersing it with snarls and curse words, which only spurred you on further, sinking your lips down over the tip, past the thick ridge of his cockhead, not stopping until your throat constricted and you gagged a little. Even then, you only had three or four inches in your mouth, and you wanted more, greedily sucking him in until your eyes watered and his pubic hair tickled your nose. A loud “fuck” echoed around the room outside the covers, and you pulled back, smirking in satisfaction.

The covers disappeared, and you met Sam’s eyes, uncaring of the way your hair stood up in all different places, and he didn’t seem to care either; his hands grabbed you to pull you up for a searing kiss. You whined when he forced you into his lap - you weren’t done with his cock and your mouth, but Sam apparently had other ideas.

“Later,” he promised against your lips, “later, you can do what you want with me, but right now, I gotta be inside you.”

His cock was pressed against your bare slit, and you could feel his heartbeat pounding through his entire body. Lifting yourself up, you reached between your bodies, guiding him to your entrance. You were already wet, but even then, his generous cock needed a little help. The first two inches slid into you, making you gasp at the thickness of him, and Sam’s head fell back onto the cushions.

“So goddamn tight,” he grunted, his hands coming to rest on your hips.

“Not sure that’s entirely me,” you volunteered, sinking down a little more before pulling back up, easing him in bit by bit. Finally, your body relented to the intrusion and you took him to the hilt, both of you moaning in completion, and you stilled, allowing yourself a few moments to adjust to the size of him.

Sam reached up, pushing himself into a seated position as he sought out your lips for another kiss, greedily stealing touch after touch. Impatience got the better of you and you shifted your hips, allowing him to withdraw a few more moments, before sinking back down. “You’re fucking perfect,” Sam hissed, his nose curled up in a little snarl as he kissed along your throat. “Should have done this so long ago.”

You wanted to agree, but your entire focus was on the act between you; your pussy sucking him in as far as he would go, the pressure as he slammed into your cervix over and over again. It was mind-numbing and mind-blowing at the same time, and you pushed the blankets away, desperate to feel more of him. His sweater and shirt came off under your busy fingers, tossed to the floor between the couch and the table - yours joined it seconds after.

The cabin was no longer cold, that was for sure.

It was unclear how much time you spent just exploring each other, making love lazily, seeing what made the other gasp and jerk, and your climax was slow in progressing. Sam was attentive, testing every part of your body to see what noises he could get you to make, smiling when you squeaked or cried out in just the right way. When you fell, it was sudden and hard, and the feeling of your cunt tightening around him sent his own body tumbling headfirst into ecstasy, leaving you both panting and tangled together on the couch.

Steam was still rising from the cocoa as you lay on Sam’s chest, still intimately joined with him. His fingers stroked along your spine, and he occasionally dropped a kiss onto the top of your head, sighing happily.

“I wonder how long we’ll be snowed in for,” you mused aloud, not moving from your position draped over him.

“At this point, I’m hoping it’s forever,” Sam replied, his voice drawn out and low.

“We’ll run out of food,” you pointed out, and he chuckled, making your body vibrate along with his.

“I’ll just have to eat you then.”


End file.
